Dielectric barrier discharge plasma treatments are used in numerous applications. DE 195 32 105 C2 discloses the treatment of the surface of three-dimensional workpieces, for example their activation or cleaning. By means of a so-called barrier discharge it is possible to reduce a layer of oil down to minimum oil coatings. In doing so however, it is essential that a uniform treatment of the surface takes place. This requires a homogeneous structure of the plasma, wherein the idea is that the plasma discharges take place in thin filaments spaced apart from one another. This is problematic in the case of irregularly three-dimensionally shaped surfaces. In DE 195 32 105 C2 it is therefore provided that a negative mold of the surface of the workpiece is constructed with the dielectric, which thus consists of a malleable plastic, for example one that can be pressed or cold-drawn. It is also provided that an intermediate layer is used, so that the dielectric layer can be formed with the intermediate layer directly on the surface of the workpiece. The intermediate layer is then removed in order to ensure an intermediate space is provided between the dielectric and the electrode, in which the plasma can form. On its side facing away from the surface to be treated, the dielectric is coated with a conductive material, to which the required high voltage can be applied in the form of an alternating voltage.
From DE 10 2007 030 915 A1 it is known to form hollow fibers from a dielectric material, which are provided internally with a metallic conductive coating, so that the hollow fiber forms a dielectric with an inner shielded electrode, which together with the surface of a conductive body, serving as a counter-electrode, can form a plasma field. In addition, a fabric is formed with the hollow fibers, which can be placed in two-dimensional contact with an irregular surface, in particular a skin surface of a human body. This results in the advantage of an electrode arrangement which is adaptable to the irregular topology of the skin surface for carrying out a plasma treatment. A disadvantage associated with this method, however, is the high manufacturing costs of constructing the hollow fibers forming the fabric, which must comprise a flexible electrode in their inner cavity in order to ensure the necessary flexibility of the electrode fabric for adapting to the surface of the skin.